Severed Interlude
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to the biggest fight Axel and Roxas have had yet, will they be able to pull their relationship back from the brink?


**I don't own this it's too beautiful for me own, anyway I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyed and um… have fun!**

Roxas sat on his bed, tears slipped down his cheeks, falling onto the blanket before soaking in, partially erasing all evidence that he'd cried at all. Axle had left, just walked out leaving Roxas alone, crying. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong, one second they were fine, talking and laughing then he left the room for a second to take a call he'd received from work.

When he'd walked back in Axel went off on him and left making sure he slammed the door behind him. Roxas had heard a shattering as the door slammed and went back into the living seeing a picture taken last year at the park on their anniversary on the floor the glass shattered.

Roxas actually remembered that particular anniversary that one had been his favorite, it was the sixth of September the weather was perfect a light breeze was blew across the park. The two had been sitting under a large tree as leaves of varying colors fell all around them, and Axel had his arms around him; Axel had always made him feel safe. Riku had actually taken the picture right before Sora tackled him; the camera had been saved.

Roxas walked over to where the picture had fallen and picked it up, shaking it free of all the glass. Roxas took a quick look around the living room before seeing his work clothes lying on the floor.

Roxas couldn't see straight anymore, he was so pissed off. How could Axel even think that he would cheat on him, it was just, how could Axel trust him so little. He tossed the clothes into the kitchen before he started throwing stuff; anything he could get his hands on. At the end of his small, hour-long tantrum he stopped throwing stuff. Panting, tears streaming down his cheeks, blood mixed with glass staining the carpet.

"I fucking hate you," He screamed falling to the ground into a small pile of broken glass, "I hate you." he whispered one last time before the front door opened and Sora walking in stopping just short of actually entering the living room.

"Roxas!" The blond looked up at his friend.

"Hey Sora." Roxas said giving a halfhearted wave, wincing as a drop of blood was flung from his wrist and landed, splattering slightly, on the couch.

"My god Roxas, did somebody break in?"

"I want him back, I want Axel back, I hate him. How dare he make me feel like this?" Sora stared at Roxas who seemed to be in a state of shock. Sora pulled out his phone before making his way carefully over to Roxas and inspecting him.

"Roxas what happened?"

"Axel found my work clothes. I didn't know he was coming over and I just threw my clothes on the couch."

"Wait, you mean short leather skirt and fish-net top?"

"Yeah, he found them and now he thinks I'm cheating on him with a whore."

"So because he found your clothes you broke every piece of furniture in your living room including the television?" Roxas nodded, Sora sighed and went to through his contacts stopping at Demyx's number knowing that that's where Axel would most likely be. Another five minutes later Sora was off the phone and Demyx was on his way with Axel.

"Let's go clean you up a little." Roxas nodded before standing up and walking to the bathroom leaving Sora to trail after him, wincing every time a piece of glass broke under Roxas's feet.

Roxas sat on the toilet seat wincing every time a piece of glass was plucked from various parts of his body. Sora examined his knuckles before letting out a string of colorful cuss words.

"Your knuckles are broken; I'm going to take you to the emergency room."

"But, Sora I'm fine." Down stairs the front door opened.

"Who the hell broke in?"

"We're in here Dem." The door opened revealing Demyx standing there staring at the state Roxas was in.

"Axel didn't do this did he?"

"I didn't do shit."

"No, Axel didn't do anything. Listen, I need to take him to the emergency room. Do you think that you two can stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll clean the living up while you're gone."

"No, I'll take him you two can stay here. We need to talk anyway."

"You just don't want to clean." Demyx said sticking his tongue out at Axel who just shrugged and put Roxas on his back.

"What the hell are you doing I can walk." Axel just ignored him continuing on his way to the door.

"Gimme your keys Demyx." Demyx sighed before throwing the keys to the redhead.

"Don't hurt my baby." Demyx told him before turning to the living room to survey the damage.

"Why are you doing this? You're the one who just left me standing there with no honest reason as to why."

"Why were there girls clothes on your couch?"

"They're mine."

"Yeah and you just happen to be wearing them, even though that's not what you were wearing earlier."

"It was for work."

"Did you get a job as a waitress?"

"Enough of your fucking sarcasm, I'm a damn stripper okay?" Axel sat Roxas down in Demyx car before going back inside; he looked absolutely pissed. A moment later Sora walked out keys in his hand.

"I'm sorry Roxas, Demyx is going to try to talk to him."

"He shouldn't bother the reason Axel left again is because I told him where I worked. I think he may have forgiven me if I told him the clothes belonged to a chick named Hitomi."

"Who's Hitomi?"

"I don't know, but it makes more sense than telling him that I'm a whore."

"Roxas, you're not a whore, besides Demyx works with us."

"Neither of us ever told Axel."

"I told him I worked there, but I guess you're right he doesn't know about you or Demyx."

I hate this! I knew I never should have taken that job."

"You'll get him back, if he really loves you that shouldn't matter."

"That's just it Sora, out of the all the times I've said it he never once said it back."

"He's never said it? Even Riku's said it at least twice."

"I asked him why he never said it back and all he said was 'When I say it I want to mean it.' We've already been together for like two years we're coming up on our third, he should have said it by now, especially because I think that when I say it I may just mean it."

**--Axel's POV--**

"Demyx, I don't now why but I have a feeling that you know something about this."

"I don't know anything about anything."

"Demyx, did you know that Roxas worked at a strip club?"

"Um, I don't speak English!"

"You could at least have the decency to say it in a different language."

"But, I don't know how."

"Says the boy who's been in Germany for at least two years, Answer me Dem."

"It was only supposed to be a temporary job until he found something better, but for a boy who hadn't finished high school something better never came. He was forced to stay there and, Axel he's been looking really hard for another job but since he works so much he doesn't have the time to go back to school considering he barely makes enough for rent and food plus all the bills. Have you never wondered why after you leave the day after your anniversary he calls Sora and sits there crying on his shoulder because he feels like shit for not being able to get you anything? Or maybe it's because for all the times he's told you that he loves you, you've never had the common courtesy to say it back? Just, face it Axel, you're making him feel like shit without even realizing it." Axel stared at Demyx the boy only had breakdowns over Zexion.

"Demyx, why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Cause it's an embarrassing job. Why would someone go around announcing that they were a stripper? 'Oh hey I like you and oh by the way you know that strip club behind us I work there and just got off work wanna make out?' I don't see that going over too well."

"We were friends first. He couldn't have mentioned this before?"

"And risk his current love interest hating him? I doubt it."

Roxas sat in the room, sitting next to him was Sora and they were conveniently waiting for the doctor to come back with scans of his arm.

"Mr. Kisei, I'm going to go a head and give you the news. Your left arm is shattered though I'm guessing the pain from that won't even hit you for a while so I'm going to prescribe you some really strong painkillers and wrap both your hands and suggest that you don't use your arms for about three months." Hearing that caused Roxas head to snap up at a painful looking pace.

"What about work?"

"No, no working. Not until your arms are completely healed up. The lady up front will call in your prescription and you just have to go pick it up. You can take the pills up to three times a day but only take one at a time."

"Thank you Dr...." Sora cut himself off not knowing the doctors name before he got the answer.

"Valentine, Vincent Valentine. You can call the hospital and ask for me if you have any questions."

"Thank you Dr. Valentine." Sora smiled at him before taking Roxas from the room, when they got back to the car Roxas turned to look at his friend.

"Sora, how am I going to do this? I can't not work for that long, I have to pay rent next Tuesday and it's our anniversary in a week, not that we'll be celebrating or anything because I'm just a good for nothing whore who can't do anything and now I have no job..."

"Shut up, I'm not letting you stay at your house to starve. You'll come live with me, and then we can find you a new apartment in three months."

"Sora, I'm not mooching off you for so long!"

"It's not like you have a choice, thank you, you can't do anything and I'm not letting you starve and live on the streets for a month or three whatever, just shut up and stop arguing, you're coming with me rather you like it or not. Anyway, gosh your doctor was hot... maybe you should break something more often."

"Thanks for all your concern." Roxas stated bitterly looking out the window towards the highway they were merging onto. Sora looked at Roxas sadly before turning his gaze back to the road.

"I was just trying to cheer you up. Maybe, Demyx has already explained everything to Axel." Roxas nodded.

Demyx looked up as a car pulled into the driveway, a smile crossing his face as he heard a door shut.

"Axel, they're back. You really should try to talk to Roxas, he's probably hurting and he really needs you right now. You may not realize this now but he does need you and the only reason he hasn't told you is because it's embarrassing."

"You seem to know a little too much about this."

"I didn't want anybody to find out me, Sora, and Roxas all work together but I can't tell Zexion... and you can't tell him either! After seeing how you reacted I'm actually scared to tell Zexy, I was gonna tell him when I got home." The front door opened and Demyx looked up seeing Sora walk in with Roxas tailing along behind him his arms, both of them, completely wrapped.

"What the hell was wrong?"

"He broke both of his arms, the hot doctor dude said it would be at least three months before he could work again. So we're going to go pack his shit he's moving in with me."

"No, he's coming with me." Roxas's eyes darkened and he narrowed his eyes at Axel.

"What the fuck is up with you, you're such a fucking ass-wipe!" Then he stormed away, well as best as he could what with the limp and everything.

Roxas sat on his bed and of all the thought going through his head the one that stood out the most was, 'Why is it my fucking ex-boyfriend that's has to be so bi-fucking-polar?' and without lying it was, not only valid, but kind of violent. There was a faint knocking on the door which he raised his head and glared at, not getting an answer the door was opened to reveal Demyx standing there with a goofy smile.

"What?" The pure apathy in his voice made Demyx cringe.

"Roxas, you know he loves you, that isn't what this is about, is it?"

"Why the hell does he have to be like that? He could have stayed and we could've talked it out and he would have found out in a less violent manner."

"Roxas, that's not how Axel is. He was just in a state of shock over finding out that his boyfriend wasn't cheating on him but was eye candy for no less than a hundred horny old perverts a night, and most of the time not the same one's from the night before."

"Nice way to put it."

"Roxas, he still loves you. He just has problems saying it but you can't lie and deny that everything he does for you shows it."

Roxas choked on a sob, as Demyx held him the slightly older blond wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Roxas, he cares and he's trying so hard to understand but it's hard for a person to handle."

"According to Sora Riku was just fine with it."

"Well, we all know that Riku has obvious mental problems."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend dammit!" Demyx chucked a book at the door before going back to Roxas.

"Stupid bastards are eavesdropping, well everyone reacts badly at first what Sora didn't tell you was that Riku didn't talk to him for a week after he told him. The only difference is Sora jumped him in the school locker room and made it so that he couldn't walk for a week, sex is the answer for him cause he's a pervert and likes it rough."

"Dammit Demyx stop talking about me!"

"He only yells cause he knows it's true." Roxas almost sighed when he heard Axel's voice, just the sound was enough to make him cry and laugh all at the same town right now.

"Axel go away, no one wants to hear you right now, helping or hurting friend."

"I want to help, but I want to talk to him." Demyx stood up leaving Roxas sitting in the middle of his bed while Axel walked in soon taking Demyx's place on the bed but not yet touching the blond.

"Demyx started explaining it to me but I'm still not to sure I understand it exactly."

"What's to understand? I'm a stripper, I get naked and let dirty old married men shove money into my ass-crack."

"That's such a crude way to word it." Sora yelled from his apparently permanent residence outside the bedroom door.

"Goddamn Sora, go away for a minute and let us fucking talk!" Both Axel and Roxas screamed at the door. They heard a terrified squeak from Sora and heavy footsteps along with screaming as someone took off down the hallway.

"That kid is a fucking crack-head I swear."

"You're sure catching onto that fact sort of late."

"I'm sorry for how I acted, I shouldn't have screamed at you or walked away. I thought you were cheating on me and then when you told me what really happened I freaked out on you."

"It's fine, I should have expected that kind of response anyway. It's not like everything can be fine and dandy after hearing breaking news like that."

"Well breaking it was but I could have heard you out or something." Roxas gave a short nod before pulling his knees up too his chest and putting his head on top of them.

"I just wish things could be the way they were before."

"I think they can be but… you need to be honest with me. If I had found out some other it would have been easier than walking in to see skimpy girl clothes all over your couch."

"I just stripped after work."

"Whoa, you mean I missed you streaking across your house?"

"I guess I could have called you and told you I was waiting for you to get here to strip of all my barely covering clothing."

"Hells yeah. So, will you move in with me?"

"Axel, I can't work and you can't support both of us. I can't do that to you."

"It's not that big of a deal, I got an extra job cause I had to take care of Riku now too."

"Really, does Sora know this?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think Sora's been over, hell I'm not even sure he knows Riku's my cousin." Roxas nodded.

"He is dense sometimes. Wait if you have to take care of Riku then it defiantly won't help having me being useless."

"Why not, I already have one?"

"Staying with you would be better… I don't want to burden Sora." Roxas murmured shaking his head.

"See, We'll get Riku to bring the truck and have Sora and Demyx pack your stuff."

"Lazy bum." Roxas smiled with a roll of his eyes.

~Time shift to hours later at Axel's house~

"I'm going to cook, you want anything?"

"You can't cook, I'll make food… Hey Rox, you know I love you right?" Roxas turned to Axel tears quickly filled his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

"You mean it?" he asked as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"Yeah, of course I do I said I would didn't I." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and kissed him deeply to which Roxas immediately pushed up against him moaning into Axel's mouth when the redhead slipped his tongue past his lips. Riku pushed open the door leading into the kitchen and froze a look of pure horror on his face as he ran out of the kitchen. Sora broke in a minute later.

"Axel, why are you molesting Roxas in Riku's kitchen?" Roxas just stared at him before he started laughing holding on to Axel while he too began to laugh. Sora just stared at the laughing couple a look of complete confusion coving his face as the other two turned red from laughter.

**The End.**

**--**

**So, I've sadly been working on this for a really long time and stuff so I hope it is enjoyed and stuffs… **


End file.
